Biohazard Boredom
by Death101- Fox Version
Summary: There is only so much that you can blame Boredom for. That's why I blame stupidity... and my best friend... and chemistry class. Especially chemistry class. Rated G.


**Biohazard Boredom**

Summary: There is only so much that you can blame Boredom for. That's why I blame stupidity... and my best friend... and chemistry class. Especially chemistry class.

* * *

><p>A raven landed on the field surrounding the school. For a moment it sat in the tree and waited as figures limped across the field. Overhead a flash appeared followed by the crack of thunder some time later. The lights in the school flickered before going out. Short screams echoed from the school but the raven remained where it sat. It watched as a human being pointed at it with a moan, if you could even call the thing a human being. Sensing danger, the raven took flight. Moments later it landed on the branch of a tree. It watched with a hint of interest as the moaning creature stared stupidly at the place where it had been.<p>

The raven had never considered man to be wise but this was a new level of stupidity for such beings. Pausing for moment, the raven cleaned its feathers with its beak. Lightning flashed a second time and the raven looked towards the sky. Rain was coming and soon. It would be wise to seek shelter. Looking towards the school again, the raven watched as the 'human beings' returned to the shelter of the building.

Perhaps they were wiser than it had believed but it would take more than the sense to get out of the rain to save them. Stretching its wings, the raven glanced at the area again before taking flight.

On the second floor of the school, a blue classroom door slid open the merest of cracks. The hallway was silent. The barest of light drifted in through the windows that sat opposite the doors to the classrooms casting barely noticeable shadows along the walls. The being kneeling by the door paused as it listened and watched for any signs of movement. Nothing. The door opened a bit more as the being stood. Glancing over its shoulder it breathed, "Let's move."

A moment later it and a second being entered the hallway. Their feet made no sound on the white and black tiled floor. Another flash of lightning lit up the sky and the hallway. For a second, the beings appeared as 'normal' human boys. Then the light faded and they became black silhouettes again. The boys froze as their eyes readjusted to the light. In those precious few seconds the one in the lead heard a sound that caused him to freeze as his eyes searched the area for the source. When his partner started to step forward, he grabbed him by the arm. The second boy also froze as his ears picked up on the sound.

They remained froze in the hallway, knowing it was safer there. Out there they could see the danger but what was inside any of the classrooms was now anybody's guess. Eyes now adjusted to the light, the two stood back to back looking for signs of danger. Unfortunately, they didn't look down. Something grabbed one of the boys by the ankle and tugged. He would have fallen to the ground if his friend had not pulled him upwards and out of the reach of the danger.

No longer caring for the danger they ran. Their panicked footsteps echoing through the hallway as they searched for a place to hide. Moans and shrieks crashed after the two as they ran. The lightning flashed once again and the lights flickered on inside the building. The boys froze as they found themselves bathed in light. Unfortunately, their attackers had no such problems.

The one with purple haired rubbed furiously at his eyes as if the action would allow him to see. Apparently it worked because he reached towards the classroom door at his right. With one hand on the door and the other on the scuff of his friend, the boy ripped open the door. He dragged his friend towards the door as a tsunami of bodies fell into the hallway. Crawling under them with his friend at his heels was difficult but it was easy to kick all the zombies out into the hall before slamming the door shut. Safe for the moment, the purple haired boy glanced at his friend.

"You just had to open the bottle labeled T-virus, didn't you Goten?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was bored. Haha. Actually I'm just slowly coming off watching someone play Resident Evil 4 for a week and since Leon and Trunks have similar hair I figured why not. Tell me what you think. Was the story set at a good pace? Was there too much detail? Want to see more?**

**-D101**

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ._


End file.
